You and Me
by tutorgirl25
Summary: Lucas and Haley James are twins.Their parents die whem they are 16,so they are sent to live with the Scotts,who they never met.The Scott children, Nathan and Brooke,are also twins.What happens when the four children clash?But then again, some fall in love
1. The Fire

I hope you like the first chapter. I am posting two stories, and whatever one gets the most reviews is the one I will continue on. Please leave reviews!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Haley James have a beautiful house. It sits high on a hill in Rhode Island. It has a white picket fence with trees and flowers all around.

Now, Lucas and Haley James _had_ a beautiful. It _sat_ high on a hill in Rhode Island. It _had _a white picket fence with trees and flowers all around.

The house burnt down tonight, when Lucas and Haley were out for the night. Their parents got stuck upstairs and didn't make it out of the fire.

"Lucas." Haley said quietly. She hasn't cried, she knows she and Lucas have to be strong.

"What are we gonna do Hales?" Lucas asked her, sitting outside as they watched the policemen survey the house….or what's left of it.

"Haley? Lucas?" a lady said from behind them, they turned around "I'm Maria, from Family Services."

"Hi." They said quietly.

"I'm here to talk to you about your living arrangements." Maria said, pulling out papers from her briefcase.

"We're not leaving Rhode Island. We'll live in the guest house until we get the house re-done." Haley told her.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You two are only 16." Maria said to them.

Lucas took a deep breath "Where are we gonna live then?"

"Well, you have no family, so in your parent's living will it stated that you will move in with your godparents." Maria said

"We've never met our godparents!" Haley yelled.

"I know. They live in North Carolina. Mr. and Mrs. Scott. They have twins too. Your age." Maria said, before turning and walking away.

The second she left, Lucas and Haley glanced over and saw the emergency trucks with the stretchers, the bodies underneath them covered up, they started to pull away.

"Mom! Dad!" Haley cried, running towards the emergency trucks. Lucas jumped up and put his arms around his sister tight, she kept trying to get away, but he held her, crying into her back. She slowly lowered herself to the grass, Lucas' hands still around her. They sat on the grass for what seemed like hours. She cried into her brother's chest and he cried too.


	2. The Meet

Thanks for the reviews! The more reviews, the more updates! Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate! Get out of the bathroom! You take as long as a girl!" Brooke yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

Nathan opened the door and smirked at his twin sister "We have 6 bathrooms in this house Brooke, why couldn't you use another one?"

She grunted "Because, this" she pointed to the bathroom "Is MY bathroom, MY things are in here. Yours are down the hall."

He laughed and walked into his bedroom; she sighed and grabbed the brush from the sink.

Nathan and Brooke Scott rule the school. Just like they have been doing since kindergarten.

"Morning you two." Their mother, Paige, said.

"Morning mom." The twins said simultaneously, grabbing a pancake and throwing it on the plate.

They sat and ate breakfast silently, Paige started to clean up, letting the twins know they were gonna be late for school.

"I'm calling the school, sign yourselves out at 11:30, Lucas and Haley should be here at 1:00." Paige told them.

Brooke and Nathan sighed. They hated the idea that two kids would be moving into THEIR house.

"Oh, stop it." Paige said as they grabbed their schoolbags and headed out the door.

Brooke and Nathan sat in English class and glanced anxiously at the clock. When it finally hit 11:30, they both got up and handed their note to the teacher, before walking out the door to the car.

Brooke got in the passenger side and they started home.

"I'm scared Nate." Brooke said quietly "What if they're mean? What if they're weird? What if they don't like me?"

Nathan laughed "Stop with the what-if's. It might not even be that bad."

His sister gave him a look "Okay, it'll probably be bad." He added.

They pulled into the driveway of their big house, and walked inside. Paige was finishing up Lucas and Haley's rooms, so Nathan and Brooke sat on the couch in silence.

Much earlier then expected, there was a knock at the door.

"Get the door please!" Paige yelled from downstairs.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other and walked to the front door. Brooke leaned forward and turned the doorknob, pulling it opened. Two kids stood in front of them.

The girl was rather small, with wavy hair and beautiful eyes, she was pretty. But the boy standing in front of her, he was tall, with light hair and big blue eyes. Even though he was gorgeous, she knew she couldn't fall for him, they were invading their house.

"Hi." Brooke said with a smile "I'm Brooke. This is my brother Nathan."

The two kids standing before them smiled back "I'm Lucas. This is my sister Haley."

When Haley and Lucas walked back to the car to get some of their things, Brooke and Nathan looked at each other.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Nathan said, looking at the girl at the car.

"Maybe not." Brooke said, looking straight at Lucas.


	3. I'm Glad

"Haley! Lucas!" Paige said happily, hugging the two kids after they got some of their things in the house.

"Hi Mrs. Scott." They both said politely.

"I'll have Brooke and Nathan show you your rooms, and you can put your things away. Dinner is at 6:30." Paige told them.

Haley followed Brooke up one stairway and Lucas followed Nathan up another.

"You have a beautiful house." Haley said to Brooke on the way to her new room.

"Thanks." Brooke said, entering a big room "This is your room. And that's your bathroom."

Haley gasped, it was huge. Everything was huge. Her room, her bathroom, the whole house.

"Wow. Thanks." Haley said as Brooke walked out.

A few minutes later, Brooke walked back in.

"Haley." She said "Do you need help unpacking?"

Haley smiled "That'd be great. Thanks."

"So, where'd you go to school?" Brooke asked, jumping on Haley's bed.

"My parents home-schooled us." Haley told her.

Brooke raised her eyebrows "So you've never been to school?"

Haley shook her head.

"You'll like it. Don't worry." Brooke assured her "Are you smart?"

Haley laughed at the very bland question "I…..I guess"

Brooke's smile faded "Haley?"

"Yea?"

"I'm…..I'm really sorry about your parents." Brooke said to her.

Haley sighed "Yea, me too."

"Were you close?"

"Yea, we were"

"It must be hard"

"You have no idea.

--------------

"Dinner's a little crazy" Brooke warned Haley on their way downstairs to the dining room

"Why?" Haley asked

"Well my dad isn't the most pleasant person after work….and my mom is annoying." Brooke told her.

Haley just laughed.

The 6 sat down for dinner. Haley and Lucas were introduced to Mr. Scott, but he wasn't interested.

Paige came over to the table with a beautiful meat in a lovely dish. She had a flowered apron on and a dress underneath it.

Nathan rolled his eyes and looked to Lucas and Haley "She thinks she's Martha Stewart."

Paige gave him a look and placed dinner on the table "This is a new recipe I cooked up!" she exclaimed happily.

All throughout dinner, Paige asked Lucas and Haley questions about their life. And telling stories about her and the James'.

Dan looked at his watch "Paige, we're gonna be late for the party."

Paige rolled her eyes at her husband "Nathan, Brooke, could you please clean up for me? Thank you angels. We'll be back late."

After Paige and Dan left, the kids cleaned up. They all went into the living room..

"Nate, why don't we show Haley and Lucas around town?" Brooke suggested.

Nathan sighed "Fine. But there's not much to show."

Brooke hit him "Don't say that. There's plenty in Tree Hill."

The four kids got their jackets and walked outside, it was chilly out tonight.

"So, do you play any sports?" Nathan asked Lucas and Haley.

Haley shook her head, but pointed to Lucas "He plays basketball."

Lucas shrugged "Not really Hales. Only at home."

"But he's so good. You should see him." Haley bragged about her brother.

Haley noticed that Nathan stiffened when she mentioned this, she didn't know why.

"Well Haley." Brooke said "You are gonna be a cheerleader."

Lucas laughed at this.

"What?" Brooke said, seeing Haley and Lucas' faces.

"Haley's not----" Lucas started

"Cheerleading material." Haley stated.

"Oh, it'll be fun. We need another cheerleader anyways." Brooke said happily.

Haley and Lucas just laughed at Brooke's…..cheeriness.

Brooke pointed to the River Court "Nate, you take Lucas to the River Court or somewhere, me and Haley are gonna walk around."

Nathan shrugged "C'mon." he said to Lucas

"So Haley." Brooke started "Nathan likes you."

Haley laughed at the bland question "Brooke, I met him a few hours ago."

"I know, but I can tell when he likes a girl. He likes you."

"Well I think Lucas might like you too." Haley added quietly.

Brooke smiled at the thought of this "I think I may like him too."

"Well I….sorta…may think Nathan's….."

"Hot?" Brooke suggested as Haley nodded.

The weekend went great with the four, they really are getting along well. A few days later, Brooke and Lucas were putting away the dishes as Nathan and Haley were cleaning upstairs.

"You really don't have to help." Nathan told Haley as she was pushing the vacuum around.

"It's fine…really." She told him.

Nathan stopped and stared at Haley "What?" she asked as the grin on his face became bigger.

"You told Brooke you liked me." He said to her.

"I'm gonna kill her." Haley mumbled under her breath.

"Do you?" he asked

"You wanna take a walk?" she asked, changing the subject

"When you answer my question." He told her

"If I say no, will you still take a walk with me?"

"Okay." He agreed as he started to walk downstairs.

"Don't you wanna know my answer?" she asked, getting annoyed that he doesn't care.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because" he said as they stepped outside and onto the sidewalk "I already know the answer." His smiled thinned and he leaned foreword, kissing Haley ever so lightly.

"Good, I'm glad." She said once they pulled away.


	4. Let's Stay Up and Watch the Sunrise

"Haley, do you know how to do this?" Brooke asked, pointing to her math homework.

"Yep." Haley said, walking over and explaining the whole thing to Brooke.

"Jeez, you are smart." Brooke raised he eyebrows and looked at Haley, who didn't hear Brooke's comment.

Paige walked into the kitchen where the four kids were sitting "You four are going to the Valentine's Day Dance at school, right?"

"Yea." They all mumbled.

"Do you have your dresses?" Paige asked the girls who shook their heads.

"We're going after school today." Brooke informed her mother who smiled.

"Good." Paige said with a big smile.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" Lucas asked, motioning for Brooke to follow him outside

"What's up? Brooke asked, looking into Lucas' blue eyes.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" he asked nervously.

Brooke smiled "Not yet."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to." Brooke said happily.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Brooke ran into Haley's room.

"Haley! Lucas asked me out!" she ran in practically yelling.

Haley sat up "Brooke, what time is it?"

Brooke shrugged "Who cares! I'm going to the dance with Luke!"

"Excited much?" Haley pulled the comforter over her head just as her cell phone vibrated, then Brooke's did a moment later. Both girls read the messages and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked Haley.

"No where." Haley answered, pulling a big sweatshirt over her head "Where are you going?" she asked, walking out onto the deck that led to the beach.

"No where." Brooke answered. Both girls walked out onto the beach, knowing, of course, why the other one was there.

Lucas and Nathan were standing at the water, waiting for the girls. Without saying anything to each other, Brooke went one way with Lucas, and Haley went with Nathan another way.

3 3 3

"How you holding up?" Brooke asked after a few minutes of walking "I mean….you know…after being here a week?"

"Your parents have been more than great Brooke, really." Lucas told her "Really, it's been great."

"That's not what I asked." Brooke said, putting her hands on her hips "I wanna know how you are doing. I know you're quiet, but I'm here if you wanna talk."

Lucas paused a minute "Have you ever lost someone close?"

Brooke shook her head "No, I haven't."

"Well it's hard as hell, and sometimes you seem so lost you don't know what to do but then you realize that it's not the end of the world, and you can't just hide from the world, you can't be afraid, it's just life. If you face up to things, work through them, it makes you stronger. And I think I finally realized that."

Brooke nodded, intently listening, until Lucas did something Brooke didn't expect. He leaned in a kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

He paused a second, his hand on her cheek "I like you Brooke. I really like you."

Brooke smiled "Good. Me too." She kissed him back as it started to rain.

After a while more, Brooke looked up and Lucas. She was laying on his chest in the sand, looking up at the stars. It stopped raining and was such a beautiful night.

"Ready to head back?" he asked her.

"No, let's stay for a while. It's a beautiful night. Why don't we stay up and watch the sunrise?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking happily into his.

Lucas chuckled and wrapped his sweatshirt around her small frame "Sounds perfect." He lay down and she kissed him once again before putting her head back on his chest. He stroked her hair and they stared at the stares, staying there all night until the sun started to rise over the horizon.

---------------------------

"Nathan, ready for school?" Haley was knocking on Nathan's door on Monday morning "Nathan, we're gonna be late." When she didn't hear anything, she opened the door and saw Nathan, asleep in the bed "Nathan!" she yelled louder "C'mon!"

Nathan was tired, but sat up anyways "Sorry. I'm coming."

Haley walked closer to the bed "You okay? You look pale."

"Yea, I'm fine." He said, getting out of bed and pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

Haley watched him walk downstairs, but wasn't really convinced that he was okay. Still, she followed him downstairs and all day didn't say anything to him about it, even though he looked horrible.

Later that night, Nathan and Lucas were sitting on the couch watching basketball.

"Hey man, you okay?" Lucas asked, also noticing Nathan's pale face and the fact that he hasn't said more than two words all day.

"Yea." He said "I'm fine."

This kept going on for three days until Brooke, Lucas, and Haley asked him so many times if he was okay that he finally confessed to Lucas. He told Lucas that he'd been really tired the past few weeks, even before they moved here, and he couldn't keep his food down. He also has been very dizzy all the time. Lucas talked to Paige and she made an appointment for Nathan at the doctor, even though Nathan hated people fussing over him, and hated going to the doctor.

The next day at school, the four kids headed in and did their usual morning routines. Nathan and Lucas got their things from their lockers and met up with Brooke and Haley before walking to class. Nathan was feeling dizzier than usual today and was standing with Lucas and Brooke at the end of 1st period, he was talking about the test he has next period and before he knew it he was on the ground.

"Nate…Nathan." Brooke and Nathan were at Nathan's side.

"Ow." Nathan rubbed the back of his head, realizing he had passed out.

"What was that? What happened?" Brooke asked as Nathan tried to sit up.

"Woah, slow down. Just stay there a second." Lucas said as Nathan failed to sit up.

"It's fine. I was just dizzy. I have to get to class." He stood up with Brooke and Lucas' help.

"You're not going to class." Lucas and Brooke said simultaneously.

Brooke took out her cell phone and called her mom, after hanging up she turned to Nathan "Mom will be here in two minutes."

"No, Mom is taking me to the doctor's after school." Nathan said to her.

"No, she's taking you now." Brooke told him as Haley walked up.

"Nathan, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He said again.

"He passed out." Brooke told Haley.

"Nathan…." Haley didn't know what to do.

Paige pulled up a few moments later and Haley walked out with Nathan.

"I'm fine Mom." Nathan said as his mom ran up to him.

"Honey, get in the car." She said quickly "Haley, do you want to come?"

"Please?" Nathan asked, taking her hand.

At the doctor's, they ran a lot of tests before deciding to send him to the hospital for more.

"Mom, I'm fine. I don't need to be here." Nathan dangled his legs on the hospital bed.

"Yes, you do." Paige said sternly "You're sick Nathan."

Nathan jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom "I'm gonna be sick." He leaned over the toilet.

"See Nathan!" Paige practically yelled as the doctor walked in.

"I'm gonna wait outside. Brooke and Lucas just walked in." Haley said, leaving Paige and Nathan alone with the doctor.

"What did the doctor say?" Brooke asked quickly as Haley walked out.

"I don't know yet. Nathan's still convinced he's fine." She said to them.

They sat in the waiting room until Paige came out "They're gonna do an MRI." She said sadly.

"Everything's okay though, right Mom?" Brooke asked.

"I hope so, baby." Paige said, walking outside to get some air.

Brooke followed her Mom outside and Haley looked at Lucas, she looked so scared. Lucas put his arms around her and held her tight "He's gonna be fine Hales, don't worry."


	5. Happiness

Haley, Lucas, and Brooke sat in the waiting room for hours while the doctor's ran tests over and over on

Haley, Lucas, and Brooke sat in the waiting room for hours while the doctor's ran tests over and over on. Lucas had his arms around both of the girls who were napping. Around 1 in the morning, Paige came out in tears, and the three kids jumped up.

"Mom?" Brooke asked "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh honey." Paige said, catching her breath "Nate has leukemia."

Brooke buried her head in Lucas' chest and sobbed. Haley leaned against the wall and sat down..

"He's gonna be okay though, right?" Brooke asked, gaining composure.

"They didn't catch it very early…..so we don't know." Paige said before walking back into Nathan's room.

"He has to be okay Luke." Brooke said quietly "He has to be."

"Shhh, I know." Lucas said softly into her ear "I know."

About an hour later, Paige walked back into the waiting room "Haley?" she said, looking a bit better than the last time they saw her "Nathan wants to see you."

Haley stood up and quietly walked into Nathan's room. He was sitting there quietly, looking out the window, and turned when Haley walked in "Hey."

"Hi." Haley said quietly, though she stood at the doorway.

"You gonna sit down?" Nathan asked with a slight laugh "Or just stand there?"

Haley tried to smile, though she didn't accomplish much of one, and walked over to Nathan's bed. Nathan swung his feet back over the side of the bed, and Haley sat next to him. When she sat down, he put an arm around her "I'm gonna be fine Hales, you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried." She protested, wanting to stay strong for Nathan.

"Hales…" he said with a smile, waiting for her to admit it.

"Okay.' She sighed "I am a little bit worried."

"I'm gonna be okay." He promised, leaning over and kissed her softly "I pinky promise."

Haley laughed "I haven't pink promised since, like, kindergarten." She held out her pinky and enveloped it in Nathan's.

--

After school the next day, Brooke suggested going to the movies, but Nathan declined the offer.

"I'm gonna take Haley out." He told Brooke.

"Oh yea?" Brooke asked "Where to?"

"It's a surprise."

"C'mon tell me." She begged her brother.

"Nope." He smiled "You'll tell her."

"Will not!" she protested, but then paused a second "Okay, maybe I will."

Nathan laughed "You two have fun at the movies."

After Brooke and Lucas left, Nathan went upstairs to find Haley. He felt okay, surprisingly, although he knew that wasn't gonna last for long, the treatment started in two days. And he was pretty happy that everything was normal, and no one was treating him weird. Of course though, the only people that know are his Mom, his sister, and Lucas and Haley.

Nathan thought Haley was out back, but he couldn't find her. Then he walked upstairs to her room and slowly opened the door, she had a notebook in her lap and sat Indian style on her bed.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, strolling over and sitting next to her, peering over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"I wrote this list with my Mom a few years ago. We decided to write down everything that made us happy and what we loved to do. Cheesy, I know, but I like to re-read it sometimes."

"Oh yea?" Nathan asked, truthfully interested "What's the first one?" he asked as he put his head on her lap.

"Falling in love." Haley said with a smile.

Nathan sat up and kissed her lightly on the lips "I'm glad that makes you happy."

"It's not love itself that makes me happy, it's the person I love." She clarified, kissing him again.

"I have an idea." He broke away from the kiss "Let's make a new and improved list, we both learned that life is shorter than we sometimes think, so let's write our list and try to accomplish everything in our list."

"That's sooooo cheesy." Haley laughed "But it's the best idea I've heard in a while." She got out another piece of paper and leaned against the headboard, Nathan sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder as she started number one.

"Falling in love" she wrote down without asking.

"Laughing."

"The beach."

"Your first kiss."

"Cookies." Haley said with a smile.

'Sex." Nathan said.

"Nathan! I'm not putting that down, what if you're parents read this?" Haley laughed.

"What? It makes me happy and I like to do it." He joked with her.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" Brooke walked in with a grin on her face, obviously overhearing the conversation; Lucas walked in behind her.

Haley laughed "Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Brooke said on the bed next to Haley "Whatcha writing?"

Haley handed the paper to Brooke "A list of everything that makes us happy and that we like to do."

"Best friends." Brooke said with a smile towards Haley.

Lucas walked around the bed and sat next to Brooke, putting his arm around her. The four gave input on their list for the rest of the night, until their list was pages long.

"We have a lot to be happy about." Brooke said to the three kids sitting with her.

"Yea, we really do." Haley agreed "After everything we've been through…and are going through, we still have so much."

The four kids just sat there and realized that this moment, sitting together, laughing, with the people they most care about, this is their happiness.


End file.
